Ehmawhaaaat?
by msgagamercury
Summary: Alicia has been left to be her own alpha when Massie left for London, but things have only gotten crazier. New gossip stories are pouring in, a Briarwood boy duo may have the hots for no one but each other, Todd Lyons goes missing, leaving only a slice of pizza behind, and to top it off, it's enough to make you say, "Eh. Ma. Gawd."
1. Chapter 1

Alicia Rivera applied another layer of her shimmery MAC's Vamp Berry Bite, fluffed her shiny raven hair once more, and silently counted to three before entering Josh Hotz's luxe penthouse apartment, owned by his wealthy parents. She decided to "drop by," hoping to lift his spirits into forgetting about his parent's recent split. She pushed open the front door, walking slowly past the gourmet kitchen, and into the dim-lit hallway, stopping when she heard Josh's voice faintly through the shut bedroom door.

"Huh?" Alicia whispered.

She pressed her diamond-studded ear to the door with subtle detection. She heard Josh talking to someone.

"Come on. My parents are getting a divorce, my girlfriend and I are drifting, my life is a compete mess!"

Drifting? Puh-leez, they were so nawt. Who the-

She heard a shift in Josh's voice. "No, no one's home. But me and you."

Alicia gasped. Another girl? This was nawt happening. She tore open the door, hoping to tear the extensions out of this wannabe slut's head.

She couldn't believe her eyes. Sitting on Josh's bed was no one other than Dempsey Solomon and Josh.. Locked in a full-on lip-kiss.

"Ehmagawd!" Alicia screamed.

"Alicia?! It's nawt what it looks like!" Josh yelled, as Alicia ran out of the hallway.

She locked herself on the bathroom, an appropriate place to resort to for a quick beta-panic attack. Her heart sped up. Josh was _gay?_ This was nawt happening. She turned on the sink, splashing the cool water on her cheekbones slightly, as to not mess up her MAC natural shimmer. Nawt dreaming. . . Well, still a nightmare anyway. She looked in the mirror, glancing at her profile. Full lips, bright brown eyes, glossy times ten hair, Ralph Lauren blazer in metallic blue, leather Jimmy Choo motorcycle boots, and a black suede romper to balance it out, with just the right amount of cleavage she thought "was going to perk Josh up." Apparantly if he had been kissing Dempsey, aka Kristen, and fellow member of the PCWM's crush, behind her back for who knows how long, this was certainly nawt the case. She backed away from the mirror, and slowly opened the door. It was time to face her fears.

She paced slowly toward Josh's bedroom door, silently walking to the Pussycat Dolls' "I Hate This Part Right Here." She knocked twice, pretending to examine her eye makeup as she strode in when Josh opened the door. Dempsey looked away from both Josh and Alicia. The PCWM (Pretty Committee Without Massie,) would never stand for this. She stopped in her tracks, realizing how many gossip points this would be worth. A hundred? A _thousand?_ Alicia didn't know any gay Briarwood boys. She didn't know any gay boys at all. Josh chuckled nervously. "Um, Alicia?"

"Ehma-what?" Alicia snapped, "Exactly how long have you been cheating on me?"

"About two months . . ." Josh replied back, waiting a reaction.

"Two _months?"_ Alicia screeched. How could she have nawt known? Of course . . . the long stares he gave Dempsey when Kristen wasn't around, the constant talk of Ralph Lauren's new additions, the glamour-do style, catching him looking at an Abercrombie sign . . . The signs were there.


	2. Chapter 2

Alicia stormed out of Josh's house, nawt caring about her motorcycle boots getting scuffed. If this was the price she had to pay for embarrassment, so be it. Dialing her ex-alpha on her iPhone 4S, she stopped in her tracks. It was her fault, after all, for nawt catching him sooner. And isn't that what alphas do? Catch LBRs/cheaters/wannabes before they get a chance to? What would Massie say? Probably that she knew it all along. She hit "end conversation" with a manicured index finger and slid it back into her black patent hobo bag.

Instead, she walked across the street to meet Dean, the family driver. She slid across the leather seats of their new Hummer, surprised to see Dylan Marvil on the opposite side. "Hey!"

"Heeyy," Dylan said, tossing her curly red hair over her shoulder, and hugging her best friend. "How was Josh's?"

"Ehmagawd. Don't ask." Alicia said, then instantly regretting it. Why nawt let everyone believe Josh and Alicia were still one of the hottest couples at OCD and Briarwood? Well, everyone would find out eventually.

"What? Why?" Dylan eyes widened. "Something happen?"

"I have something that is worth a thousand gossip points. Swear you won't tell?"

"Swearsville." Dylan crossed her heart.

Alicia leaned in. "Three words. Josh and Dempsey."

"Ehma-whaaaat?" Dylan said. "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope. They're g-a-y. Saw them lipkiss. Full-on."

"What? Leesh, you cannawt be serious."

Alicia widened her eyes and looked Dylan straight in her green eyes, opposite of her brown. "I am so serious. But shh, I'm the only one who knows, so don't say anything."

"Ehmagawd. What about Kristen? What are you going to tell her?" Dylan took out her phone and smoothed its Coco Chanel custom red case. Alicia took the iPhone out of Dylan's hand. "Hey-"

"Don't tell Kristen! Do you hawnestly know how upset she'll be?" Alicia said, "Re-mem-ber Griffin? Hawt goth boy? Who actually hated reading?"

Dylan massaged her temples. "Of cou-rse I remember. She cried for a week."

"Exactly. So. We will tell her when the time is right."

"What about Kuh-laire? Think she has any idea?"

"Uh, no?" Alicia completely forgot about Claire. Knowing her, she was probably in her own naive gummy land with her crush, Cam Fisher.

Alicia rolled her eyes. "We're here." Dean stopped the car in front of the Westchester Mall, "Have fun girls. I'll be back at 4:00 to pick you up."

"Kay!" Alicia and Dylan replied. They linked arms, more than ready to take on a full shopping adventure.


End file.
